1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motion picture display apparatus, and more particularly to a motion picture display apparatus suitable for displaying an effect of multilayer pictures.
2. Background of the Invention
Kinetic decorative objects simulating an aquarium are known in the prior art. Typically these devices include an endless loop of transparent or translucent material driven between two rollers. Depictions of marine life are printed on the endless loop and rotation of the loop over the rollers simulates motion. However, the simulation of a marine tableau in these devices is quite rudimentary. These arrangements are only able to simulate movement in one direction with the result that the marine life depictions on the endless loop appear to constantly “swim” in one direction, subsequently disappearing at one side of the device, then reappearing moments later from the opposing side.
In the prior art, a motion picture display apparatus uses a dynamic film endless loop and a fixed background picture interposed within the loop in order to show its effect of single layer pictures. The dynamic picture of these devices is generally a single layer picture, and the devices are unable to provide a variety of dynamic pictures.
What is needed is a more realistic simulation of an aquarium.